tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Marvel
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.04 |number=292 |released= * 4th September 2008 * 3rd November 2008 * 21st December 2008 * 24th April 2009 |previous=Rosie's Funfair Special/Rosie's Carnival Special |next=Henry Gets it Wrong }} Mountain Marvel is the fourth episode of the twelfth series. Plot The engines love hearing stories about the magical engine, Proteus, and Peter Sam enjoys the stories most of all. One day, Peter Sam arrives at the transfer yards to tell Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie that Thomas is bringing the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel, to read at a show. He hopes the story will be about Proteus. Peter Sam arrives at the farm to collect milk churns. He wants to be the first to see Miss Marvel so he takes a shortcut. When he goes through the bushes, he hits something, which turns out to be an old statue of Proteus. Some farmers arrive after hearing the noise. Peter Sam has an idea of bringing the statue to the show so he can be the star of it. He tells the farmers to cover the statue while he goes back to the junction to tell Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie to not take the shortcut as there is something blocking the track so no one will see the statue. Peter Sam goes back to the statue where it is covered up and pulls the heavy statue along with his milk churns at the back as hard as he can up the hill. Peter Sam succeeds, but the statue pushes him down the hill, making him unable to stop. Peter Sam crashes into the buffers and the milk churns spill all over the track. Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie who were doing their jobs arrive and see the mess. Peter Sam tells them about that he wanted to be the star of the show and finding the statue of Proteus much to their surprise. Peter Sam says the statue belongs to everyone and asks for help. Duncan goes to fetch an engineer, Mighty Mac hurries to tell Mr. Percival about the statue and Peter Sam asks Freddie to take the statue to the show for him. The engineer fixes Peter Sam's brakes and he goes back to the farm to collect more milk churns. Peter Sam meets up with the other engines at the show as Miss Marvel just finishes her story. Peter Sam missed the story, but is in time to see the statue of Proteus being uncovered. Peter Sam says that he and his friends are all stars of the show. Characters * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mr. Percival * The Blond-haired Engineer * Mighty Mac * Miss Marvel * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Rusty * Farmer Trotter * The Ginger-haired Boy * A Schoolboy * Barrow Football Fan * Thomas * Proteus Locations * The Transfer Yards * The Showgrounds Trivia * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** Mighty's last speaking role to date. ** The last episode until the seventeenth series episode, Luke's New Friend that does not feature any members of the Steam Team. ** The last episode until the same series episode, The Switch to not feature any standard gauge engine. ** The first episode since the second series episode Daisy where Thomas is mentioned but not seen. Goofs * When Peter Sam discovers the statue of Proteus, his milk churns disappear. * In the beginning of the episode, Skarloey is not moving for the first couple of seconds. * When Mighty Mac first meets Peter Sam, a steam platform is visible on the track next to him. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers, you can see something on the ground which was used to make the trucks fly up into the air. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers the junction's layout changes from what it was earlier in the episode. * When Mighty Mac leaves to tell Mr. Percival about the statue, there is no steam coming from Mac's funnel. Also, Freddie is derailed. * Proteus' magic lamp is missing from the statue, and it also has different pistons from Proteus' appearance in The Magic Lamp. * In the last shot of Rusty, part of a face marker is visible under his chin. These markings were used to indicate where the engines' faces should be during production of the twelfth season. * When Peter Sam pulls the statue away, the flatbed is derailed. * When the narrator says, "The little engines peeped their whistles excitedly" and "Then, Peter Sam heard the whistles of his friends," Mighty Mac has Sir Handel's current whistle sound. Merchandise * Magazines - Mountain Marvel! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Maravilla en la Montaña pl:Górski Bohater ru:Чудо в горах Category:Episodes Category:Series 12 episodes